The Wings of The Heart
by Krystal Nite
Summary: When the gang all end up on a new world were Sakura's feather's presence is strongest around a strange Preistess, who has captured the attention of a certain ninja and wizard. Will Kurogane and Fai find love? Will this journey ever end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was high in the sky, at the intersection of the four corners of the sky, when the Noth, South, East, and West all shared the sun. Shaeala's territory. Our village was having a wonderful year, my twin sister LinAli leading us well. Walking through the forest gathering herbs, I feel a disturburance in the veil. I drop my herbs and run to the sight of the disturbence: a small clearing deep in the forest. I see two men and two children.

One man is a head taller than the other, with short spikey black hair, dressed in a long black cape. The other man was very pale with golden hair, dressed in a white fur coat. One of the children, a boy, had short light brown hair, with dark brown eyes. He was dressed in tan cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt, with an olive green cloak. The other child was a girl with short light brown hair just a shade or two darker than the boy's, wearing large puffy pants and a short sleeved top in pink and white, along with a white cloak trimmed in pink squares. She turned her gaze my way and I saw she had eyes of emerald.

"You call that a landing! Maybe I will make you into a pair of gloves! You little pork bun!" yelled the dark haired man at a small, white rabbitesque creature he held in his hands.

"Come now Kuro-poo, we need Mokana to translate and to travel. You do want to get home right?" said the blonde man. The white thing giggled and hopped onto the boy's shoulder.

I step out of the trees and into the clearing. They all turn their gazes onto me, the blonde man had eyes of sapphire blue, and the man in black had eyes of deep crimson. A breeze blew through the clearing, playing with our hair and making their cloaks sway.

"Who are you?" asked the dark haired man in a rich baritone.

"My nameis Akitato,but you may call me Kita, and I am High Preistess of the tribe of Iceni in the country of Mirana." I said placing my hand over my heart. "And who are you?"

The boy answered "My name is Syaoran," he gestures to the girl. "This is Princess Sakura."

"Kurogane," said the dark haired man.

"My name is Fai,"said the blonde man. "Fai D. Flowright, if you want to be formal." He said with a easy smile.

"Come," I said. "I will take you to the village." I led them through the forest.

* * *

><p>NEW WORLD YAY! I do believe Kita is to go with the rest of the group have yet to figure out why though... anyway PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So why are you being so nice to us?" saked Fai. "We aren't really your typical guests to the country are we?"

"No you are not," I said with a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "You are obviously not from this world, and I think it is best to show travelers kindness and hospitality."

"Are you alright Princess?" I hear Syaoran say from behind me. I turn to see that Sakura has collapsed into his arms. I kneel beside them and take out my medicine bag, I lean closer to her and listen to her breathing. She's just asleep.

"There is a river close by we can wait there." I said. Syaoran picked up the princess and carried her to the river and gently set her down by the edge. I realize how gently he is holding her as if he…

"You love her do you not Syaoran?" I asked him. He looks at me as if I just grew a second head. "How did I know? That's what your asking yourself. I have magic, plus I saw the way you were holding her." He looked down at her.

"I do," was his simple answer.

"Then this journey across the worlds is all for her," I say before placing my hand on her forehead. "Her memories are scattered across the dimensions, yes?"

"Wait," said Fai. "How can you tell?" he said with a suspicious look in his eyes despite his smile. I look at him and raise one eyebrow.

"The same way I can tell that you are running from someone you imprisoned," I said. The shock on his face replaced his fake smile, and I felt my heart flutter. Was it seeing s genuine emotion on the wizard's face or somthind else. I felt the gaze of the dark haired man on me. I turn to him.

"What?" I say looking at him slightly annoyed.

"You are a High Preistess. But you can tell all this about us. How?" he asked glareing at me

"The Elements in you tell me so," I said my heart pounding in my ears. His crimson eyes narrowed.

"Elements?" he said mockingly.

"Yes, they are our deities. Each element has a direction, color, animal and name." I said my own eyes narrowing.

"What are they?" asked Syaoran, genuine intrest on his face. I look at him, my anger passes, and I begin to explain.

"The West is Winago, the falcon, the symbol of air. He fills our fishing ships'sails to point them to better waters, and carries the plants seeds all over the country to better soil. 'The East is Eaesly, the dragon, the symbol of water. She gives rain, and we need her to survive, she is vital, yet not any more important than the others.'The North is Niall, she is the earth, the rare silver doe, the mother of us all. She shelters and protects us, she provides for us.' And the South." I looked Syaoran. "Is Syaoran, the fox, fire. He is our protector, renewer, and light. 'There is a fifth Element. Her name is Shaeala, our spirit, the very core of who we are. The center of everything." I said with a small smile.

Kurogane had a faraway look in his crimson eyes. "The travlers to my country would call it The Land of the Rising Sun. It's an island country, in the eastern part of our world. Dragons were cosidered lucky and symbols of power."

"I can see why you want to get back so much." I said softening a little.

"That and I have someone to protect." He said out loud. He whispered "Princess Tomoyo." I felt my heart tighten_. No. I don't feel a thing for anything of the travlers, _I thought to my self.

"Well, we should ge going," I said summoning my familiar, Korku. He emerged from the forest, all sleek and black with a long black tail, and with eyes of amber. Kurgane and Syaoran immediently drew their swords. "Don't, he wont hurt anyone he bends to my will," I said.

"What is that?" asks Kurogane sheathing his sword.

"He is my familiar, his name his Korku, he is a panther." I said resting my hand on his massive head, scratching between his sensitive ears. His deep throated purring seemed to calm them. "Put Sakura on his back, if you wish he will carry her to the village."

Syaoran nodded and set Sakura on Korku's back and climbed on his back with her. I smiled at them and we made our way to the village. The trees thinned the closer we got to the village, when we got to the first ring of huts the sun was dipping low in the West. The village would soon retreat to their families for the evening meal. I led the group to LinAli's hut close to the center of the village. Sakura had woken up as we got to the edge of the village, she sat leaning against Syaoran. I hoped LinAli would be in an agreeable mood.

I knocked on the door, and my sister opened the door. She had eyes the color of midnight, a dark black-blue, short black hair with pointed ears. She was wearing the black robe she had on when she was keeping male company.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There are some traverlers and we need to see to their lodging while they are here," I said motioning to the group.

"Drusus, I will be back in a moment,"she said and stepped outside. She looked at the group. "What is your buisness in this town?" she asked them.

"We are searching for Fragments of my memory," said Sakura in a sweet and gentle voice. "They take the shape of feathers, and we can usually find them by looking for unusual events or phonomia." That was the first time I had heard her speak, she seemed like a kind and gentle person. No wonder Syaoran loved her. "This is Syaoran ," she said gestureing to him. "And my name is Sakura."

"I am Fai," said Fai taking LinAli's hand in his own and kissing her knuckles. She raised one eyebrow, I could tell that she thought he was attractive.

"Kurogane," said Kurogane in much the same greeting he gave me. LinAli's eyes widened,and she smiled she wanted this one; he fit her tastes.

"My name is LinAli, I am Cheiftess of the tribe of Iceni, in the country of Mirana," she said placing her hand over her heart. "If you wish the men my stay with me." Syaoran looked at Kurgane and Fai.

"It's up to you," he said.

"Well what do you you think, Kuro-tan?" said Fai his smile spreading across his face. Kurogane looked at me, and then at LinAli. Something in his crimson eyes stirred something in me that had been long dormate. A cold heat spread through me.

"No thanks," he said still looking at me. My heart took off, beating faster than Winago's wings. What was this feeling?

LinAli's smile turned into a frown, "Fine, you will stay with Kita untill we can build you a hut of your own," she said. "I will see you all in the morning." She turned and dissapeared back into her hut.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! It's been forever since I posted sorry :( Please forgive me! Anyway i hope ya'll like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I led them to the edge of the village to my smallish hut. Once inside I led them to the guest rooms. Kurogane and Fai got the room with the double bed. The walls were a spring green, the bed was made up in hunter's green.

Kurogane's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he said, "Oh no way! There's no way in Hell I'm sharing a bed with him!"

"Then take the floor Kuro-pi," said Fai taking off his coats. Fai was small for a man, but quite graceful, almost like everything to him was in slow-motion. "I for one am not going to be rude and refuse something so graceliously offered by the host," he said throwing the coats over a dark wood chair by the window. "Especially when the host is as beautiful as ours is." He winked at me. My heart sped up.

"Well, I hope you have a nice night," I said smiling. Just as I was about to close the door, I was inturrupted by Kurogane.

"Kita-san," he said holding the door so I couldn't close it.

"Yes," I answered. I looked up into those crimson eyes, and that cold heat spread through me.

"Thank you," he said simply and let go of the door.

"You are welcome," I said before closing the door. I led Syaoran and Sakura to their room, a room done in blues with two narrow beds in sky blue.

"Well, you two sleep well," I said laying out extra quilts for this room was farthest from the fireplace, and it got quite cold at night. "Sweet dreams."

"Kita-San?" said Sakura. She was sitting on her bed stroking the white thing called Mokana in her lap, a grateful expression on her face. "Thank you for the hospitatily."

I smiled. "It is not a problem at all, how could it be when all my geusts are so polite," I smiled at the two of them. "Good night."

I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of my favorite wine and went to my table. I downed the whole glass and layed my head on the table.

_What the hell has gotten into me?, I normaly don't fall that fast, or at all!,_ I thought to myself. I looked it the bottle of wine and decide another drink was in order. Feeling slightly tingley from the second glass I let my control slip.

A violently playful wind tore through the room and the fire in the fire place lept joyfully. Aperantly Winago and Syaoran were rather happy right now. At least someone was. I banged my head against the table in frustration. _Why were these two men bothering me so much_, I thought to myself.

"_**Whats wrong my pet?**_" said a very familiar, soothing, and earthal voice.

* * *

><p>Wow am I the only one who feels like this is a bit slow... and I am officialy ou of ideas, so I am now taking requests. If any of my amazing readers ^.^ have anything they would like to see any of the characters do anything just review to tell me by Reviewing there is a wonderful little button below that is totaly clickable. So please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this is a really long one, but I guess it's because it's been awhile since I updated, what with school I've gotten really busy! I'm so happy for all the encorgement I've gotten from my lovely readers, and ask any questions. I think I'm gonna start replyin in my author's notes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I look up to see a young woman sitting across from me at my table, she had skin that glistened like diamonds, eyes of emerald and long beautiful black as midnight hair. Her eyes were a peircing green, she wore clothes similar to mine, a midriff bearing shirt, a skirt tied in the traditional way in front, bare feet and assorted jewelry. Her ears were pointed like mine, and a knowing smile apon her lips.

"Shaeala," I sighed. "You know good and well what is wrong with me. You felt the dissruption didn't you?"

"_**I did**_," she said with a glint in her emrald eyes. "_**The blond is pretty cute right?**_" she said giggling like a school girl. I sigh and lay my head back on the table.

"Did you manuplaite their course?" I ask her from the table.

"_**No, but you know who did**_." I look up at her, her smile has dissapeared. "_**Their spirits are strong, and I forsee misfourtune for the group, but it will only make them stronger.**_" He expression had taken on a knowing quality. Shaeala was the embodiment of spirit, the fifth element. I offered her some wine and she accepted.

"Do any of them have patrons?" I ask her. Patrons were when one of the Elements favored a certain person, they ethier protected that person or granted them powers, their powers wouldn't be nearly as strong as mine, because the preistess is favored by all five.

"_**The man Kurogane has caught Eaesly's eye, the blond man has intrigued Winago, Syaoran has taken a liking to the boy, and I have a certain intrest in little Sakura.**_" She said with a smile.

"No one has caught Niall's eye?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "_**Niall, is still mourning over the loss of Kamui and Subaru.**_" Hearing his name shot ice through my veins.

"Because Niall is mourning, I should not forgive them for leaving. They stayed here for years, and then they had to up and leave! Why?" I ask her my eyes tearing up a bit.

"_**Because the person they were running from, was beginning to catch up. And it was best they left, we both know how **__**he**__** can be,**_" she said a bit of anger in her voice. I thought about the nameless man, with his glass right eye and his rough and curt manner. He had come to Mirana not long after the twins had left, we had told him they had left, he had spent one night, and had tried to kill LinAli and I. Thus he has been banned from this village, but the next morning he left in the same fashion as Kamui and Subaru.

"_**You know what you must do**_," she said her voice that of a concerned mother.

"I do?" I say. She nods.

"_**And make sure that you get them to Tatiana's soon, they'll stick out like sore thumbs in those clothes**_," she said standing up, leaving her goblet half empty.

"Wait!" I say grabbing her wrist. "Chii?"

Her gaze softens, "_**Chii and Hideki are well, you don't need to worry**_." She started glowing around the edges, "_**Also, be prepared for a pleasant surprise,**_" she said before I closed my eyes so I wasn't blinded by her Glory.

What did she mean by that? Anyway, she was right about getting them to Tatiana, in the mean time I thought I would have another glass of wine. It had been a long time since I had really gotten drunk, so a third glass was in order. As I was pouring the third glass I heard someone with surprising grace walk into my kitchen. I turn around with a second glass, "Wine?" I ask the blond man.

He smiles his funny smile, and said, "Yes, please." I set the glass across the table from me, and he sat. "So you had company?" he said noticing the half empty glass beside him. I nod and empty Shaeala's glass then I set in the wash basin. "May I ask who?"

"It is not at my liberty to tell, but her visits are always enjoyable if not cryptic, but nowhere near as enjoyable as your company," I say surprised at my self. I wasn't sure if it was my half drunken state that lossened my tongue or not, and I felt myself blush.

Fai smiles even wider and says, "I'm glad to hear it," we sipped our wine in comfortable silence for a while, when he sets his glass down and runs his black gloved hand through his golden hair so it fell in his eyes. And I hear a little, _hic-up_, sound come from him. He looks up at me and giggles a little, which sends me into giggles. And then we're both laughing so hard, we fall off our chairs. When we finally stop he says, "You know what?"

"What?" I say resting my chin in my palm.

"You're quite beautiful, what with your silvery-white hair, those striking violet eyes, and calm personality. I wonder why it is that you haven't married?" he said.

"I can't," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Why not?" he asks his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because the High Preistess has to remain a virgin or she loses her authority," I say, normaly I would never be telling this to someone outside the tribe, but I guess I'm very talkitive when I'm drunk.

"From what I gathered the Preistess and Cheiftess are always blood relatives, so how does the tribe receive an heir?" he said resting his own chin on his fist.

"The Cheiftess must produce an heir," I say rolling on my back, the fur rug was soft but a pain in the butt to clean.

"So you have to end up alone? That dosent seem fair," he said crawling over next to me, and looking down at me.

"I know but, I don't really end up alone. I can marry after the next preistess takes over when she turns fifteen, but I have to marry who the elements choose for me."

His eyebrows shoot up, "Have they already chosen for you?" he asked.

I nod, "But they left a long time ago," I said thinking of the twins, and their scared and gentle eyes.

"They?" he said. "Two? Is that possiable?"

"Yes, its actualy pretty common, the Preistess is to choose, but the two chosen for me were twin brothers, and we had plenty in common,"I said thinking about how the two of them shared my curse in a way. "But I liked one a bit more than the other and I didn't really want to divide the two of them, as LinAli and I have been divided."

"Wait you and LinAli are twins?" he asks.

"I know we don't look it, but we are. The older twin is always the Cheiftess, the younger, The Preistess. The Cheiftess is the leader, she leads the tribe through the year and off to battle, when I take over. During battle I become the leader, and I tend to the wounded, send supplies and such. All I do is what is best for the tribe," I say rolling back onto my stomach.

"Don't you ever want to do something for yourself? Don't you ever want to do something selfish?" he askes playing with my hair.

"Of course I do, but if I do in the end it will blow up in my face," I say, my eyes are starting to feel heavy. "I'm getting tired.

"We can kick Kuro-rin out of the bed and crash there," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggle like a schoolgirl and shake my head.

"As tempting as that offer is I have to decline," I say standing up.

"Awww, too bad," he said standing up as well, "Any way, I still think that I have to thank you in some way." He taps his chin with his index finger, his expression brightens up, and he says, "Oh I know!" He steps closer and I can sence the steady beat of his heart, hiding the liquid rubies in him, he leans down and brushes his lips against mine, instinct takes over and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I can tell he's surprised because he gasps, and I rack up the intensity of the kiss a bit. _No I cant!_, I think. _But you havent fed yet and you need to_, said the voice of Reason. I feel the racing of his heart under my palm, and I feel his hands come up to grip my shoulders. He pushes me away from him gently, he is breathing shallowly and his ice blue eyes are wide. I blush and realize what would have happened if he hadn't stopped me.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you, I'm just going to go for a walk I'll be back," I said grabbing a cloak. I can feel my strength draining. I run out the door and bump into a tall and dark figure. I look up into the face of the dark man Kurogane. I also see the moon at it's highest point. My knees go weak, and I collapse into Kurogane's arms.

"Hey are you ok?" he askes a slightly worried expression in his face. My eyes flash iridescent green and instinct takes over and I latch onto his neck, slicing into the dark skin with a fingernail, and a little trickle of scarlet ran down his neck and shoulder, and my breathing sped up. I leaned in even farther and began to lick up his blood. It was like drinking the waters blessed by Eaesly herself, energizing, and very pleasurable. I felt him shudder and Kurogane wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I saw Sheala over his shoulder with a sweet smile, and I realized what she was about to do. I couldn't allow that to happen all because I had been weak.

"No!" I say, trying to push myself off him.

She nodded as he whispered, "Yes," and pushed my head back to the bleeding wound and I couldn't resist the tepmtation. _Forgive me_, I thought as Sheala touched his heart and mine at the same time, thus making an almost unbreakable bond called, _Ai_.

* * *

><p>Tell me what ya'll think! BTW any questions you have I will be happy to answer just review!<p> 


	5. Author's Note

Okay to all my readers,

I'm soooo Sorry, but I am going to put this story on R&R for a while, this summer I will have almost no access to a computer, but I will continue to write over the Summer, so please be patient with me, when I post I will try to make the wait worth it. I'm sooooooo sorry. Please be patient with me.

Sincerely,

Krystal Nite


End file.
